ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie Cats (TV Series)
Cookie Cats is a 2016 CGI Animated TV Series made by Village Roadshow and Big Ticket Television. It is based on the "singing puzzle adventure" app of the same name. Main Characters * Belle (voiced by Sarah Silverman) - A yellow cat. She is always pretty and is always looking her best. * Ziggy (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A green cat. He loves hanging out with friends. He sings the most out of the Cookie Cats, and is somewhat goofy and naïve. * Smokey (voiced by Steve Coogan) - A red cat. He loves cookies more than the other cats...or so it seems. He is laid-back and even a bit lazy, and always wants more cookies to eat. * Rita (voiced by Anna Kendrick) - A pink cat. She is very cute and is always looking for fun. She also loves bubblegum. Bobby only likes her out of all the Cookie Cats because her cuteness enamored him. * Berry (voiced by James Corden) - A blue cat. He is adventurous and is the leader, but is also a scaredy-cat, if you know what I mean. He is shy to sing at first but will do it once his friends welcome him to sing. Recurring Characters * Mr. Waffles - A light brownish cat who loves waffles. He cooks them for his friends. * Carl - A bluish gray cat who loves to catch rodents. He catches moles and other critters. * Boo - a baby white kitten. Mr. Waffles takes her under his watch and feeds him milk. Berry often babysits him, too. Because of Boo being a male, He is voiced by a female. * Sneaky Paw: A purple cat. He loves stealing cookies and helps the Cookie Cats. Rita has a crush on him. The Trunk Burglar used to be his friend, but now they're rivals. * Chip: A green cat with a slingshot in his paws. * Frank: A red cat who is a mover worker. He works with Dexter. * Dexter: A yellow cat who is a mover worker. He works with Frank. Main Villains * Buster: A drooly bulldog. He loves drooling, food and bones but doesn't like cookies, which is why the Cookie Cats throw cookies at him to defend themselves. * Bobby: A bear who loves birthdays. He loves popcorn and doesn't like cats except Rita coming to his birthday parties. * The Trunk Burglar: An elephant. He is currently on the run from the police. * Angry Construction Worker: A bull. He works at the construction site. * Ivy: A carnivorous plant. * The Rodent King: A rat/mole hybrid who lives in the castle with the moles and rats. Recurring Villains * Moles: Moles who dig molehills all over the town and snatch cookies from the Cookie Cats often appear. Carl fortunately catches the majority of them. * Ricky: A rat. Trivia *The theme song is the song that plays on the title screen of the game. Cookie Cats Beach This made-for-TV, 90-minute movie special was aired on June 26, 2016, and was based on the Beach update of the game itself. It features the cats in their beach costumes, and instead of the usual theme song, the song from the title screen of the Beach update of the app is played at the beginning. Cookie Cats: Country Kitties This five-day special event lasted from July 18-July 22, 2016, and was based on the Country Kitties update of the game itself. In five special episodes, Ziggy, Smokey, Rita and Berry don their country attire as the cats head to the Ol' Mittens farm to lend a helping paw. Like the Beach special, the song from the title screen of the Country Kitties update of the app is played at the beginning as opposed to the normal theme song. Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:CGI-animated Category:2016 Category:Cartoons